Double Dance Train
by MrsCaptain
Summary: Hermione and her three Muggle friends are at a Muggle club. They're having a good time, dancing to the beat and not caring about much else, until Hermione feels to sets of hands on her and the night takes a different turn. Rated M for obvious smut, not as smutty as I usually am but stil smut. Hope you like it! ONESHOT. AU.


The low lighting and the loud music set the mood perfectly for Hermione, she was pumped to be out again, with her friends, not Harry and Ron though. Ron had been an ass hole ever since Hermione rejected him, he was like a brother to her, it felt like incest, she had told him. And Harry, well he and Ginny were both home with Lily and Albus, couldn't get out much those two, poor souls Hermione thought many times.

It had been a long time since Hermione had come to one of these muggle clubs, with her Muggle school friends. There had always been two or three people who didn't shun her for being different. Marilyn, Carol and Shoanna. They were pretty weird for Muggles, Hermione thought, but then again they probably thought she was too. But not weird enough to push away.

It had been Shoanna and Hermione's idea to go out tonight, they needed some... Girl time, I guess you could call it, although they weren't really hanging out as much as just dancing by themselves. But it was girl time nonetheless.

It had started to get hot, all the dancing, the being half underground and the packed dance floor made Hermione sweat. But she still felt so damn free, she was putting everything into her dance moves and every so often looking at one or all of her girlfriends and giggling at how silly they thought they were being. Shoanna and Carol, had found guys to dance with, or they had just danced their way close to them.

Hermione thought that was kind of creepy, a complete stranger, attractive or not, just coming up and practically dry humping you to the beat of the current fucking song, wasn't very appealing to her. She had raised an eyebrow at every guy she had seen coming her way.

when she was about to turn around she felt a pair of hands on her hips, they held her still and she froze, they were soft... Yet firm and warm. She tried turning around but couldn't, "I get it... It's probably just Marylin... Please... "

She thought to herself, and slowly started to dance once again. A bit unsure but slowly starting to dance more confidently.  
She felt a lock of hair on her ear and felt a pair of lips, "no dear, I'm not Marylin... " and then a chuckle.

She froze once again and thought she recognized that voice, that purr, the low seductive hum of a woman she had met before. But it couldn't be, she was a racist, she would never come here. Or would she...

Suddenly a flash of blue and blonde blurred her vision, and before her Narcissa Malfoy was stood. "Hello Miss... or is it Mrs now?"

She smirked and placed her hands on Hermione's hips. She noticed that the other pair was still there and immidiately understood that her suspicions had been right.

What the fuck were they both doing in a Muggle club, with Muggle music and... Mudbloods?

Hermione didn't know what to say, she gaped as if she was a fish trying to get some air, as if she was chewing something but nothing came out. Narcissa merely smirked and leaned into her ear. "Yes... We're here, you're not just seeing things, we've become more... openminded if you will. And you're a fellow witch, aren't you? I don't see why we can't have a dance with you."

The woman behind her chuckled again and she felt a luscious chest press against her back. She held her breath.

"My sister seems to like this place, or maybe she just likes you... Miss? Mrs... " she paused momentarily... "You never answered my question." A devious smirk.

"Uhm... It's still Miss... Mrs Mal- " She was interrupted by a happy sounding choir of the sisters. "It's Black now." they both said. Hermione was stunned, they were both divorced  
and she hadn't heard a thing about it, maybe she wasn't paying as much attention to the  
media as she used to...

"Well _Miss_ Granger, we're looking forward to... **wooing** you this evening." Narcissa said and smirked as she leaned in and captured Mione's lips in a deep kiss.  
Hermione instinctively closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss, she pressed her own lips against those of the blonde woman and felt the curly, unruly, black maned hair and two hands of the woman behind her move upwards.

They snaked up her sides, caressing every single one of her curves and reached the Swell of her breasts. She had no idea what she was doing or why she was enjoying the two sisters practically having sex with her on the dance floor, but she tried not to ask herself any questions. Since she was enjoying herself.

She reached back and grabbed Bellatrix's bum, pulling her closer to her back, she wanted to feel all of them.

Narcissa was now grinding against Hermione the way she was grinding against Bellatrix,  
it was like a slow, sensual, and very hot train. Hermione lost all control when Bella reached forward and licked her earlobe, biting her ear and then kissing her neck.

Hermione arched her back and continued with the grinding, but moved her one hand to Narcissa's hip. She grinded harder into the older, blonde, blue-eyed beauty and felt the arousal build, wanting more she tried to lower her hand. But Narcissa quickly caught it  
before it went too far down and smirked.

They had only been in this position for a few minutes now and the girl was already  
panting in heat, she was closing her eyes and rolling her hips at the two gorgeous sisters -  
this had been easier than they first thought!

Bellatrix massaged Hermione's breasts as they kept on the sensual, hot dance of theirs, and felt her throat vibrate against her ruby red lips, she moaned. Bellatrix smirked at the reaction she had gotten and continued her assault on Hermione's swelled up breasts.

Her lips rolled up into a kiss bruised smile as she heard the two witches exchange mental words, she wasn't quite confident in why she could hear them, it might be the contact but she figured it was best not to ask questions and just listen.

"Should we get her out of here? She's really responding well to this Cissy... "

"I actually think we should, this has been a lot of fun but we can have even more fun at Black Manor... " and thereafter a dark chuckle escaped the scarlet lips, Hermione merely kept on what they'd been doing for a while now and wished they would take here there NOW.

She silently whispered "yes", but it came out as a whimper, into the blonde woman's ear.  
A smirk she couldn't see was formed on light pink lips and she turned around to face the younger witch.

"You've been such a good witch Hermione... " Narcissa began.  
Bellatrix walked to her sister's side and kissed Hermione.  
She continued her sister's sentence and the words that came out of her mouth made the brunette smirk as if she had taken lessons from the two women..  
"But now it's time to show you just how _bad_ **we can be.**... " She emphasized.

And with that they apparated to Black Manor, not caring about the Muggles, all they wanted was their night with this witch, and oh, they got it good.


End file.
